


Show Yourself

by Karenthecomputerwife



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jesus, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Rimming, They are so in love, also, jesus babbles while hes being fingered lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenthecomputerwife/pseuds/Karenthecomputerwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fuck and watch themselves in front of a mirror. Also they talk a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted on here (or anywhere!). I was just so inspired by Daryl and Jesus, and the lack of smut that there is in the ship.  
> Thanks for reading!!

There’s a wide, stand up mirror on the wall facing the bed. “I got an idea,” Daryl says one day while they are kissing lazily by the pillows. He inches towards the end and brings Jesus with him. 

Jesus smirks when he finally understands, and turns Daryl to straddle his hips. He dips down, watching himself through his eyelashes bring his lips to Daryl’s neck to bite the skin there. Daryl tilts his head back and over the side of the bed to see their upside down reflection. He groans when Jesus drags his teeth up to Daryl’s ear, only to whisper, “want you to fuck me from behind while I face the mirror.” Daryl gets impossibly harder, and he remembers what it’s like to have actual, real sex since before the end of the world. 

They stop to tear off shirts, pants, and underwear, laughing and smiling like two virgins. “I missed stuff like this,” Jesus says when he’s done and Daryl is still peeling off a tank top. He doesn’t want to say ‘I’ve never had stuff like this’, so he just smiles back.

“Come ‘ere.” Daryl pulls Jesus under him and kisses him slow. Jesus stops to lick the palm of his hand and takes their dicks into his grip, sliding them together. “You’re amazing, you’re perfect I swear to christ.” Jesus smiles against Daryl’s shoulder and relishes in the privilege that is watching Daryl come apart. 

They gasp together, into each other’s mouth. It’s so intimate that is almost doesn’t feel right, but both of them know that it is.

Daryl wants to wrap himself up in the person that is Paul Rovia. He sits back onto his heels and takes Jesus’ hips into his hands. He kneads the skin there softly before flipping Jesus over and onto his knees.

They both look up and inevitably into the mirror in front of them. A blush travels down the back of Jesus’ shoulders and Daryl runs his hand over the color. “Wish you knew how hot you look” he says while pressing kisses into the dimples on Jesus’ back. 

“I really just want you to fuck me, but thanks,” he replies, and the words seems harsh but there is love laced between them. The warmth of the flush on his cheeks proves it.

“Whatever you say captain,” Daryl says before spreading Jesus’ cheeks and licking a stripe from the base of his dick to his hole. Jesus’ head falls between his shoulder blades and he feels his elbows tremble, tries not to seems vulnerable. Daryl tortures him- absolutely ruins his life and Jesus can’t help but watch through half lidded eyes in the mirror. When he drops from his hands to his elbows, he can see Daryl’s eyes looking up from his ass into the reflection. 

“You’re driving me crazy.” Daryl ignores him and just fucks his hole open harder with his tongue. He brings a finger to where his mouth is and prods the ring, stopping to spit lewdly onto the intrusion. “Fuuuck,” Jesus moans into the comforter under his mouth and feels goosebumps travel down his leg that Daryl massages with his free hand. “More, please. Daryl, please more I need-”.

“I got you baby.” Daryl moves the free hand to rest on Jesus’ lower back while he takes out his finger to add another one when he pushes in again. Before Jesus can plead for more, Daryl fucks him steadily with the two fingers, and bends them over and over again in search of his prostate. 

Daryl sits back but doesn’t take out his fingers, only stops licking to stare into the mirror at what he’s created. Jesus’ face is buried, and the noises he makes are muffled with the blanket. His hands are clasped together in front of his head, and his elbows are shaking and blazing bright red with flush. 

“Want another?” Jesus looks up just to nod furiously. “Okay,” Daryl crawls off the bed and into his dresser, Jesus whines at the loss of fingers. “Sorry, gonna need lube for three.” Jesus clenches around nothing and watches himself tossle his hair back as Daryl climbs back on and makes eye contact with him in the mirror. They smile, and the intimacy make their hearts race again. 

Jesus laughs when Daryl circles his lube slicked fingers around his hole. “What’s so funny?” Daryl stops to ask, not realizing how worried he sounds. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jesus says and rests his chin on the palms of his hands. “You’re doing amazing trust me, it’s just. Why do we feel like this? You’re about to have three fingers in my ass and I still blush when I look at you.” He smiles wide when Daryl hums an interested noise in agreement. “It’s just weird right?” Daryl nods and shrugs at the same time, rubbing his fingers against Jesus’ perineum. “I never used to be this shy-ahhh.” Jesus is cut short when Daryl pushes the three fingers into his hole all at once. “Fuck, yes please Daryl.” The awkward fades alongside the burn of the fingers after a minute.

Daryl rubs his fingers against the button of Jesus’ prostate. Stars shine behind his eyelids and his mouth goes slack. “Okay, okay you know that’s enough just fuck me please.” Daryl smiles warm and takes out his fingers. 

“Condom?” Jesus shrugs. Daryl tosses the foil package he had in his hand onto the other side of the room. “You ready?”

“More than ever, hit me with it Dixon.”

Daryl briefly considers saying ‘oh, I’m gonna hit you with it,’ but refrains when he realizes it’s serious time and guides his dick to Jesus’ slicked hole. Jesus immediately pushes back against Daryl and groans deep when the head slips inside.

Jesus’ demeanor changes, his breathing goes heavier and his eyes half close. His hands grip the edge of the bed and his chin digs into the mattress. “More, more.” His words are floating in the suddenly hot air. 

Daryl gives him what he wants, pushes in deeper until his hips are pressed against Jesus’ ass. “Fuck, Paul,” Daryl says and pushes his thumbs into Jesus’ waist on either side. “Perfect, you hear me? Perfect.” Jesus’ skin trembles under Daryl’s light touch when he slides out almost all the way and shoves in again. 

It’s hot, and tight, and Daryl feels his head spinning so he looks away from where their bodies meet and instead into the mirror. He leans forward and grabs a fistful of Jesus’ hair and tugs it up so that his eyes face the reflection. “Look at you,” Daryl says while he works on building a rhythm, “you’re loving this aren’t you, watching us like this?” Jesus moans and crinkles his eyebrows. He wants to shut his eyes, he really does- but looking at Daryl fuck him like he shouldn’t be watching only makes his dick hang harder in between his legs. 

“Yes,” Jesus shudders and lets the word tumble out, half strangled. Daryl keeps a grip on his hair, and only pulls harder as the pace quickens. “Fuck me like you mean it.” The words come out jagged and rushed, the life being practically fucked out of him.

Daryl squeezes his other hand against Jesus’ hip and groans low in his throat when he drives his thrust downward. The head of his dick ruts against Jesus’ prostate and makes the smaller man bring his head back down to bite the comforter and let out an hollowed yell. “Bet the neighbors can hear you.” Daryl grins, but doesn’t stop to think about the possibility of what he said being true.

“Don’t care,” Jesus breathes out, “it’s- ‘s your fault anyway.” This only makes Daryl speed up. Jesus’ head is full of white noise, and he brings a hand down to fist his dick but Daryl beats him to it. “I’m close, Daryl- Daryl. Daryl I’m gonna come.”

He hears his name being chanted like some maxim, and Daryl can’t help feel his heart swell despite the massive amount of blood drawn to his dick. “Me too, baby. Me too.” He aims for Jesus’ prostate every time. He gets it head on, and watches with love drowned eyes as Jesus jerks against the sensation, feels his dick get harder in his own hand. “But I want you to watch us when you come,” Daryl says and picks up Jesus’ head by his hair again- gentler this time. “Can you do that, Paul?”

Jesus lets out a guttural noise of approval and forces his eyes to at least half-open. “Yes- yes, yes.” He is screaming, but can’t feel anything- feels everything. “Coming- God I’m coming fuck.”

Daryl watches in the reflection Jesus’ mouth drop open and feels cum drip down the fingers that have stilled around the head of his dick. He can’t stop shaking, and Daryl wants to tell him that it’ll be alright, that everything is ok, but their eyes meet in the mirror and Daryl’s hips stutter as he comes too. “Shit. Paul.”

They are silent for a solid minute, and it’s easy for Daryl to imagine that there aren’t zombies outside.

When he’s done and pulls out, Jesus lets his waist fall to the bed and buries his face into the comforter. Daryl wipes them off and goes to lay next to him, resting his face on his elbow and facing Jesus. He rubs Jesus’ shoulder with his free hand and says, “you good?”

Jesus hums, muffled. He turns his head and peeks out to smile wide at Daryl. “You good?”

And for once in a really long time, Daryl thinks- maybe he is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!!!!  
> Find me on tumblr @sparklewotion !!  
> :)) Have a good one!!


End file.
